The Trouble With Love
by Maresia Eterna
Summary: (OneShot) What had drove him to that relationship? He did not know. What had drove him to that mess? What was making everything so hard? Oh he knew that one, it was because he was a cyborg and because 'love' did not exist in his vocabulary. TalaOC


**Disclaimer: **I own the plot and the unknown characters. The lyrics are from the song **_The Trouble With Love Is_** which belongs to **Kelly Clarkson**.

* * *

**Summary:** » One-Shot « What had drove him to that relationship? He did not know. What had drove him to that mess? What was making everything so hard? Oh he knew that one, it was because he was a cyborg and because 'love' did not exist in his vocabulary. TalaOC

* * *

Okay people, **English** is my **_second_** language, and I must say that this happens _before_ Mamã, Onde Estás? I have no idea what made me write this, but well, here it is, and I hope you guys like it. I just hope you like this present I have for you!

* * *

**The Trouble With Love Is**

"_The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger than your pride_

_The trouble with love is_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_See, you got no say at all"_

_**Kelly Clarkson** – _The Trouble With Love Is

With an annoyed grunt, a twenty-nine year old man continued walking through the crowded sidewalks of the city of Tokyo. His left hand was stuffed in the pocket of his black jeans while his aqua-blue eyes glanced around him once-in-a-while although the blank expression on his face did not change.

He just could not stand what was happening around him! He truly did not! It did not matter how hard people tried to tell him that things like that were normal, he just loathed to watch people doing those things in public.

After all, he had always believed that you should only show what you feel in private, and yet all those youngsters were sticking their tongues into each other's throats every time they came to a stop. It was just completely sickening no matter how many times people told him those kind of actions were consequences of the _L_ feeling.

No, for him, those actions were of people who just did not know how to handle their lust nor keep their hands off each other.

After all, there were other ways of showing one's love for another, and you did not have to glue your lips to the person's in order to show it. In fact, he truly believed that the so famous _L_ feeling deserved more respect than the one people gave it. After all, most of the times people seemed to say those three words the same way someone asks for a coffee. And no matter how hard he tried to think otherwise, he thought of that as being repulsive and degrading.

In silence, the man was forced to stop at a semaphore, the warm breeze, typical of autumn, playing with his spiky crimson-red hair. All that existed around him were couples hugging, giggling, whispering things into each other's ears as they also waited to for the light to change. And there were two things the man had realised by then; one, he would never walk in Tokyo again in autumn, and secondly, he was going to sue whoever had made those semaphores for taking so long to chance.

A growl escaped his throat as his cold eyes continued focused on the red light of the semaphore, almost as if he was trying to fulminate it with his glare. However, truth was that it was only three minutes later that the colour changed, and he was allowed to cross the zebra crossing. Of course that in other circumstances three minutes had not resembled to an eternity, but all those couples around him were just getting on his nerves.

When the wind blew again, the man was forced to push a streak of hair away from his eyes, and before he knew it, he was staring at his left hand. At the ring finger of his left hand to be more precise. To the finger where a golden ring was.

A grunt escaped from his throat as the man continued to stare at the wedding band, always walking through the sidewalk, swiftly avoiding everyone that crossed paths with him. He loathed what the youngsters were doing, and yet he had given the most important step someone could make when in lo…

Well, that did not matter now. He had gave that last step, and now found himself living in a cottage, in the suburbs of Tokyo, in a white coloured cottage. Had that been his dream when he was young? No, because he had not only been young, but also foolish, and before he had actually grasped reality, all he had ever wanted was to become powerful and strong. But now that reality had finally knocked on his door, he had been forced to grasp it and understand that Life requires more sacrifices that the ones he had been ready to do.

He had been so sure that Life wanted nothing to do with a thing like him, that he had been too stubborn and stupid to realise that Life had been offering the only escape he could ever have. One escape he had never been ready to accept.

But like all foolish adolescents, he managed to snap from his little world right when he had been about to lose everything, and now he was more than thankful for it. Or at least he tried to look thankful, although he was not certain if he was doing a good job. After all, no matter how old he was, there were still questions he would ask himself over-and-over again. Questions such as what had drove him to that relationship? He seriously did not know the answer to that one. What had drove him to that mess? What was making everything so hard? Oh, wait, he knew that one, it was because he was a cyborg and because 'love' did not exist in his vocabulary.

Or so he had thought.

Until he meet _her_.

The most insufferable, annoying, determined girl he had ever had the displeasure to encounter. She was also a weakling he had been forced to face when he was eighteen-years-old, but now…. Well, she was still an insufferable, annoying woman, who seemed to have some kind of power over him because she always managed to make him do what he did not want to.

And such was happening on that same moment; he was walking home, because she had called him, ordering him to go back because she had something to tell him. Why on earth he had done what she had told him to do, was still unknown to him, but he guessed he would figure out soon.

"Tala, wake up." a voice spoke suddenly, and he looked up only to find himself staring at a pair of crimson-red eyes. When had he gotten home was beyond him, but he honestly did not understand how he had stopped in the front of his house, facing the front door. "I saw you standing here for five minutes from the window, so I figure I should come and see if something had happened."

"Humph, you were the one who called." the man grunted as the woman stepped aside, her long ocean-blue hair falling down her back, caressing her elbows. "What do you want to tell me that you couldn't say over the phone?"

"Actually, I have a lot of things to tell you." the woman answered as she closed the door when Tala stepped into the hall. "And you arrived just in time; I just made some tea. Go to the living-room, I'll be there in one second."

"Amaya, I don't have the time for this." Tala grunted, but the woman just pushed him to the door that lead to the living-room before disappearing through another door. Crossing his arms against his chest, Tala stepped inside the living room, and sat down on the white sofa before staring at the small glass-table in front of him where some pictures were.

Pictures of friends…pictures of the two of them…one picture of their wedding…

With a blank look on his face, Tala picked the silver frame, and stared at the picture. He, like all grooms, was wearing a black tux, but the woman standing beside him looked simply breathtaking. Despite of everything, Amaya had decided to wear a simple white wedding dress which skirt fell down to her feet while the top had a 'V' neck and which sleeves rested on the woman's shoulders. Half of her hair was pulled into a small ponytail while the rest fell down her back in gentle waves.

He could remember that day perfectly, although he did not speak about it much. He could still fell his breathe get stuck in his throat every time he recalled Amaya walking towards him, with a content smile on her face. He could remember thinking she looked absolutely awe-inspiring, but it was also true he had never told her that.

After all, it was not in his nature to act like a normal person. It did not matter how old he was, he was still a cyborg. A damn machine created for stupid goals that never came true!

Clenching his free hand in anger, Tala continued to stare at the picture of his wedding. That wedding had always been a challenge, not because of his and Amaya's personalities, but because of what he was and of what Amaya suffered. He was a damn cyborg, not even sure if he would be able to give Amaya what she wanted so much, while Amaya was afraid of not being able to bear the dream both of them silently held.

That marriage had been one with feelings but it had also been an union of fears that none of them was certain they could ever overcome. And it did not matter how hard they tried to act…it did not matter how hard they tried to behave, because sometimes one of them would always snap.

Just like it had happened when Tyson and Hillary Granger had announced that they were to be the first parents of the group. On the outside Tala behaved as if he could not care less, but on the inside he had felt jealousy…envy due to his insecurity about being able or not of doing the same.

And Tala knew that Amaya had felt the same when Kai and Macha Hiwatari announced, not many months later, that they were also going to be parents. Tala had known that Amaya had felt powerless even though they were still newlyweds.

And then there was that night…the night when the two of them decided to be honest with one another. Tala had allowed himself to drop his walls, and confess that he was positive that the fact he was partly cyborg was not allowing them to have children. Amaya, on the contrary, had confessed that she feared that her disease could be the reason why having children was something that was not prudent.

Tala and Amaya knew that it was still too soon to have any children, but it was true that deep down they had always wanted to have a child. It did not matter if the child came nine months after the wedding or years afterwards, they would love the infant, but it was also true that their bodies were what was worrying them.

It was what was _inside_ their bodies that was scaring the two of them although both tried to look strong, always supporting each other through silence or quick yet gentle touches.

That had always been their way of showing their love for each other.

"You're daydreaming a lot today." Amaya commented suddenly as she walked inside the living room, holding a tray, and Tala immediately put the frame back to its place before crossing his arms against his chest. "Don't tell me Tyson is giving you a hard time again."

"Working with Granger was the worst idea Kai ever had." Tala grunted as Amaya put the tray over the glass-table before sitting next to him, "He and Kon don't know the meaning of offering benefits to the company. If it wasn't for me and Kai, we would have bankrupted by now."

"Oh, I'm sure they're doing the best they can." Amaya laughed lightly as she grabbed a cup and its saucer before handing it to Tala, who silently grabbed it. "You know how they are; they may have all those crazy ideas, but if you study them, you know they can work."

"Humph, perhaps, but Kai and I agreed not to let their egos grown any more." Tala retorted, and Amaya glanced at him before grabbing her own cup and saucer, and sit comfortably in the sofa. "Why did you make me come here, Amaya? I'm sure it's not because it's time to eat."

"Well, it's one of the reasons, because Macha did tell me you guys don't eat properly when you're at the Company." Amaya retorted after blowing her tea a bit in order to cool it down. "She told me you guys say you're always too busy to have a decent lunch, so sandwiches are the only thing you eat."

"I never took you as someone who likes to go around the bush." Tala commented suddenly, and Amaya opened her mouth to retort when she suddenly looked away. Now _that_ was suspicious. "I won't ask again, Amaya, what happened?"

"I went to the doctor." Amaya finally confessed before sipping a bit of the tea, while Tala watched her by the corner of his eyes. "He said I should take some vacations because diving is not helping me to feel better."

"Then stop it." Tala retorted coldly, and Amaya gazed at him. "I always said there was no need for you to work."

"And I always said I won't be depended of you." Amaya replied in a strangely quiet tone of voice, and Tala raised an eyebrow at her words. "You know I love my job, Tala, and you better than anyone else know I can't just stay around, doing nothing."

"You're too damn stubborn."

"And you're too damn proud." Amaya retorted, and Tala growled under his breath. "Damn it Tala, I just called you because I felt lonely. Happy now?"

"No, because I can see that you're lying." Tala stated, and Amaya rolled her eyes before sipping a bit of her tea. "Just stop going around the bush and tell me straight away why you asked me to come here. And don't say you're feeling lonely because your sister is one call away."

"Damn it Tala, why don't you understand?" Amaya finally snapped, and Tala glanced at her with a blank expression on his face. "It's not Macha I want to talk to, I want to talk with you! I need to talk with you! Why can't you just understand that?"

"Then stop trying to buy time, and just tell me what you want to say." Tala replied, putting the cup and saucer back on the tray, his tea untouched, and then he crossed his arms against his chest. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Heavens Tala, this…" Amaya closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "We have been keeping this a secret for so long! You don't even talk to me anymore. I'm not a machine, I need to talk, and you have that same need!"

He knew what she was trying to say. Tala knew she was trying to talk about the subject that for months had become a torture for the two of them. The subject that had become a torment for the emotionless cyborg…

"When we understood it wouldn't happen, I cried and you did nothing." Amaya continued, before putting her empty cup and saucer on the tray, next to Tala's. "When Tyson and later Macha announced that both families would be blessed with children, both of us just congratulated them and came home. I know the subject is painful for you, but damn it Tala, if we don't talk…if you don't express your feelings, I don't know what to tell you."

"So this is why you asked me to come home?" Tala deadpanned, and Amaya turned to him. "Because you want me to tell you what I think about us not having children?"

"I just want you to talk to me!" Amaya answered, and Tala glanced at his knees, his eyes focusing on his left hand and wedding band before turning to his wife again. "For days I tried so hard to know what you thought of all this, but you never told me. Silence has always been our way of communicating, but now….now it doesn't work anymore …"

"It's not your fault."

At those words, Amaya's eyes found Tala's, and the man silently took a deep breath.

"You may be sick, but that's not the reason why we're unable to have children." Tala continued, and Amaya continued to stare at him in silence. "Truth is that even the doctors said you could have children, even though there is a risk, but I'm a cyborg, incapable of feeling emotions or to give you what you want."

"What are you talking about?"

"That all this was a mistake." Tala heard himself say, and Amaya opened her eyes wide in surprise. "I should have known this was a stupid thing to do, but I was trying to find the happy ending you told me about so many years ago."

"Wait, hold just a minute!" Amaya said suddenly, moving closer to the man who was now staring at his knees again. "You cannot possibly be saying what I think you're saying. What are you? Nuts? C'mon Tala, this was not a mistake. And you may be part of a cyborg, but you can't say you can't feel feelings. If you didn't, you wouldn't have that ring on your finger!"

Once again, Tala found himself staring at his wedding band, but moments later he stared at Amaya by the corner of his eyes. The look on her face…the way she looked determined to show him that he was wrong….he had missed that look.

"And don't you dare to blame yourself over something you have no control of!" Amaya continued, determination growing in the depths of her crimson-red eyes. "You're an idiot if you think that way, and I never thought I had married an idiot. All I wanted to know was what you felt towards all this; I never blamed you for this, like you never blamed me! So don't you dare to say our marriage was a mistake or I'll be forced to kick your ass!"

"I never said our marriage was a mistake." Tala commented suddenly in his usual cold voice, and Amaya blinked. "Falling for you, and letting you know about it was the mistake."

"What?"

"If I hadn't told you about it, you wouldn't be with me right now." Tala continued, ignoring Amaya's question, his eyes slipping to the frame where the picture of their wedding was. "You could be with that Scottish by now."

"Don't you even dare to bring Jonathan to this conversation." Amaya hissed, and Tala continued to stare at her. "And don't you even dare to repeat what you just said. I married you because I love you. Because I don't care what you may be, and because I was certain that despite of your attitude the feelings were reciprocal."

"But still…"

"Enough!" Amaya shouted suddenly, as she stood up, and Tala watched her with an impassive expression on his face. "You're an idiot, Tala, and idiot, for thinking that way! For heavens sake, if I had known you thought of such way, I would have smacked you ages ago!"

"You were the one who wanted to know."

"Yes, because I never thought you were this stupid!" Amaya exclaimed, and slowly Tala got to his feet too. "Damn it Tala, just change that damn way of thinking because it's getting to my nerves!"

"You shouldn't have asked then."

"Darn it, I truly hope Eliana doesn't have your damn personality or I'll be doomed." Amaya hissed under her breath, and Tala felt himself freeze at her words. Eliana? Who on earth was Eliana and what did she had to do with their situation? "Tala, if you don't change that attitude, I'll seriously have to force you to change."

"Who's Eliana?" Tala questioned, and Amaya looked confused for a moment before opening her eyes wide in shock. "Hn, I won't ask again."

For a moment Amaya said nothing, and Tala started to feel nervous. Who could Eliana be? Could it be a doctor? No, he was certain that Amaya's doctor was a friend of her mother, but it could not be a friend of work either because he had never heard about her, so…who on earth was Eliana?

"I truly didn't want to tell you like this, but you can drive me mad sometimes." Amaya spoke suddenly, and Tala snapped from his thoughts. "Don't you remember Tala? That night when we started talking about the possibility of having children?"

Eliana…. Despite of his impassive mask, Tala was forcing himself to remember the conversation Amaya had mentioned. He did remember talking about that with her, but Eliana…his mind seemed to be blank towards that name…

"Well, actually, we never discussed that name, but" Amaya trailed off, and Tala returned to reality only to see her facing him, with what could be described as a timid smile on her face, "I made a research before calling you, and Eliana is an Hebrew name. It means "my God has answered", and I thought it was perfect for a girl's name."

A girl's name?" Tala questioned, and Amaya smiled at him, visibly more at easy with the subject. "Amaya…"

"That was another reason why the doctor told me to stop diving for a few months; I mean, with my health and all those crazy stunts I have to do underwater…" Amaya chuckled, "It's not exactly safe, but you know I can't stay at home, staring at the walls, so I was thinking about going to work with you in the Company for a while."

"Amaya…"

"Yes Tala, you, a cyborg, gave me what I wanted." Amaya said suddenly, and Tala blinked at her words as he felt his wife cupping his cheek with her warm hand. "You, an unemotional cyborg, blessed me with something I will love forever."

"A child?" Tala questioned, not really knowing what to say, but he looked down when Amaya grasped his hand before leaning it against her flat stomach. "But this is impossible."

"No Tala, it was never impossible to begin with." Amaya corrected, shaking her head slightly, and then she smiled. "The doctor explained me that it was always possible, but we were just so sure it would never happen… I guess this proves that we're two stubborn people, who were wrong from the start, ne?"

Suddenly Tala wrapped his arms around Amaya, and pulled her into a strong hug, his face resting on her shoulder. For a long moment the two of them just stood in that position, hugging each other until Amaya smiled, and stepped backwards in slow motion. Then, their eyes meet, and still smiling Amaya kissed Tala gently on the lips.

"See Tala?" Amaya questioned after breaking the kiss, their eyes locked as they tried their best to hold enthusiasm and exhilaration inside of their bodies. Slowly she grasped Tala hand, and leaned against her stomach again, their eye-contact never breaking. "_This_ is the trouble with love."

**THE END**

I hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
